


Sleeping with you

by Jaydenpaints



Series: Diasarah Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, tired Dia let's Sarah do whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: Well this is the second part to the first Diasarah oneshot I did. Hoped you enjoyed and comments are appreciated!





	Sleeping with you

There Dia was again, in the library doing her assignments. This time, it was on about the three unforgivable curses. Jolting down the last sentence, Dia put down the quill she was holding and looked around her. Giving out a yawn, Dia hadn't noticed that she was in the library for six hours straight trying to finish her assignment. Rubbing her eyes, Dia tiredly started to put the parchment away along with the quill and ink she was using.

“Dia-san? What are you doing up? It's midnight.” A familiar voice called out to Dia concerned. Looking at the speaker, Dia saw Sarah, her crush. 

“I….I was finishing up an assignment.” Dia yawned tiredly, picking up her bag. Dia was attempting to walk pass Sarah when she started to fall due to drowsiness. Sarah was quick though, she quickly grabbed Dia’s arm and looped it around her neck and had Dia lean on her. 

“You can't go back to your dorm like this. I'm taking you to my dorm.” Sarah stated as she decided taking Dia back to her dorm like this would take to long. Unhooking Dia’s arm from her neck, Sarah took Dia’s bag onto her shoulder, then proceeded to pick Dia up bridal style. Normally Dia would be a blushing stuttering mess but, she was too tired to notice and though this was all a dream.

Carrying Dia all the way up to the Ravenclaw common room, Sarah said the answer to the riddle and the door opened. Stepping into the deserted common room, Sarah climbed another flight of steps just to get to her own personal dorm.

Sarah opened the door to her dorm and placed Dia on her bed. The bed was the colors representing the Ravenclaw house with fluffy white pillows. Tucking Dia in, Sarah proceeded to place down Dia’s bag and changed into sleep wear. Nothing special, just a large comfy t-shirt and sweatpants. 

After changing, Sarah looked around her mostly blue colored room to see where she can sleep. Seeing nowhere she could sleep without being on the floor, Sarah sighed as she pondered if she could just sleep in the common room. Then a thought came to her head, ‘Wait a minute, I could sleep in my bed with Dia. This could be my first and last chance to hold her after all. But if Dia wakes up before me that could ruin our friendship.’ 

Deciding to take the risk, Sarah slowly got into the bed with Dia and faced her back. Sarah started to slowly fall asleep until she felt Dia’s shift in her sleep and moved closer to Sarah. 

‘OH GOD! SHE’S SO CLOSE! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?!?’ Sarah was internally panicking at this point because one, Dia is basically cuddling with her, and two, Dia is facing her, their faces only inches apart. A huge blush crawled up to Sarah’s face as Dia nuzzled her head in Sarah’s neck. Sarah was a cherry at this point, her face was red all the way to her ears. 

Gulping, Sarah slowly wrapped her arms around Dia’s figure and closed her eyes in bliss. 

‘I wouldn't mind if this could happen again.’ Sarah though happily as she slowly dozed off holding Dia.

—————————————————————————

Waking up, Sarah opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world, Dia, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Sarah was wondering why they were in the same bed until it all came crashing back to her. Blushing lightly, Sarah begrudgingly removed herself from Dia, and went to prepare for the day.

Not bothering to take off her shirt, Sarah grabbed her jacket and planned to go on a jog around the school. Slipping on tennis shoes, Sarah was about to leave when a hand tugging on her jacket stopped her. Looking back and seeing Dia with her right eye slightly open and her hand grabbing her jacket. 

“Where you going?” Dia asked sleepily, wanting Sarah to stay with her. 

“Just a jog around Hogwarts, I'll be back soon, okay?” Sarah answered rubbing Dia’s head in a soothingly. Nodding, Dia went back to sleep, muttering in her sleep. Before Sarah left, Sarah heard Dia say in her sleep, “Sarah-san, I love you.” Smiling to herself, Sarah went on her jog around Hogwarts. 

—————————————————————————

Dia awoke to Sarah slightly shaking her in her sleep. 

“Dia-san, wake up. Let's go get breakfast in the Great Hall.” Sarah softly spoke, shaking Dia somemore. Opening her eyes, Dia looked up at Sarah and started blushing. 

“S-Sarah-san?!?” Dia exclaimed, jolting up with a blush on her cheeks. “What are you doing here?!?” 

‘So she doesn't remember what happened last night.’ Sarah thought as she tried giving Dia an explanation. “You overworked yourself and passed out in exhaustion, so I brought you to my dorm to sleep. Not only that but, you said something in your sleep.” 

Dia’s mind was racing at a mile per second when she heard Sarah say the last part. ‘Oh no. What did I say? Did I say something stupid?’ 

Sarah walked over to Dia as she was panicking and gave Dia sweet kiss on the lips, effectively snapping Dia out of her thoughts. When they parted, Dia had the same huge blush from earlier and Sarah had a small blush on her cheeks.

“I love you too Dia-san. I would love it if you could be my girlfriend.” Sarah stated, staring into Dia’s emerald eyes. Dia was a blushing mess, trying to spit out answers only to get embarrassed and nod. Happily, Sarah kissed Dia again and when the parted, Sarah dragged Dia out of bed. 

“Come on Dia-san. Let's go eat.” Sarah said as she waited for Dia’s response. Smiling at her new girlfriend, Dia could only nod before saying, “Yeah, let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the second part to the first Diasarah oneshot I did. Hoped you enjoyed and comments are appreciated!


End file.
